Under The Bridge
by Reach Down
Summary: 《I guess you could say basketball saved his life, and Kagami was the one that made sure it stayed that way.》Kuroko reflects on bad memories from the past. (WARNING: Substance abuse, KagaKuro)


The sun was setting on the horizon, casting gold rays of light on the city of Tokyo that reflected on the windows of buildings. Two best friends enjoyed the perfect view from the rooftop, where they were so high up that they could spot their own houses. Both of them sat down on the ledge of the building.

"It's beautiful," Kagami said. Kuroko only gazed further out, spotting a tower that he believed belonged to his ex-teammate's father.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come up here," the blue haired boy stated, sighing contently. The sight made him feel so relaxed. Kagami laughed softly and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Look over there." Kagami pointed out the spot, and Tetsuya's eyes followed. His steady breathing hitched in his throat as he saw exactly what he was talking about. A worn out bridge covered in graffiti and seemingly abandoned was the center of their attention. Kuroko remembered that bridge all too well...

Kuroko was no longer part of the Teiko team. All of his former teammates had thrown him to the side. His former light didn't acknowledge his existence. Warm tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, and he brushed them away impatiently. He was walking down the street with a shattered heart late at night, his only company being the very city he lived in.

 ** _Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner_**

 ** _Sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in_**

 ** _The city of angels_**

 ** _Lonely as I am, together we cry_**

Cars drove by every so often, none noticing the presence of the broken basketball player. He liked it that way. The last thing Kuroko needed was someone asking if he was okay and watching him break down, piece by piece.

 ** _I walk by her streets cause she's my companion_**

 ** _I walk through her hills cause she knows who I am_**

 ** _She sees my good deeds_**

 ** _And she kisses me windy_**

He felt nothing. He felt everything. God, he was so confused. All he knew for sure was that there was going to be a tomorrow. The sun will rise again. What will he do then? What was he supposed to do when the people that he cared about abandoned him? What was he supposed to do when the thing he loved the most became the thing he hated the most?

 ** _And I never worry_**

 ** _Now that is a lie_**

A bridge was coming into view. It looked rundown, covered in spray paint and sludge. He didn't turn around, despite the growing knot in his stomach. There was no where else to go anyways.

 ** _I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day_**

 ** _Take me to the place I love_**

 ** _Take me all the way_**

The moonlight glistened on the lake beneath the bridge. He crawled under it and burried his face in his knees. Was this what life was going to be like for Kuroko Tetsuya? He already hated it, but it was all he had. This bridge was his new home.

 ** _It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there_**

 ** _It's hard to believe that I'm all alone_**

 ** _At least I have her love_**

 ** _The city, she loves me_**

The tears were building up again, and he made no move to stop them this time. They poured down his face and fell onto his lap as he cried silently. It felt nice letting it all out, but the fact that he was hurt bad enough to end up crying only made him sob more. He had done nothing to deserve this. Atleast he had the bridge keeping him company.

 ** _Lonely as I am_**

 ** _Together we cry_**

A cold gust of wind blew, and the boy shivered. All of that crying made him feel sick enough, so this wasn't helping whatsoever. Kuroko remembered that he left his jacket in the locker room at Teiko earlier that day. The male would rather freeze to death than go back to that damned school. By this point, dying of hypothermia didn't sound bad at all.

 ** _I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day_**

 ** _Take me to the place I love_**

 ** _Take me all the way_**

He heard a rustling from behind him, and he jumped slightly. Two boys that looked a couple of years older than himself appeared, one with raven black hair and the other with shoulder length brown locks. Kuroko quickly wiped the remaining tears from off of his face incase they noticed him. To his surprise, the one with brown hair did acknowledge his presence.

"What are you doing here?" the brown haired guy asked in a curious tone, catching the dark haired guy's attention.

"Are you okay?" the same guy asked after he didn't get an answer. Kuroko shook his head no, but the guys didn't ask what was wrong. Instead, they waved him over to where the male with black hair was digging in a plastic bag. He took out a belt and gently grabbed Tetsu's arm.

Kuroko knew about drugs. He knew that they were bad. He knew that they could ruin your life, just like alcohol. Still, the boy let them pat down his arm to get it tender. The handsome athlete couldn't care less about his own wellbeing, or anyone else's by this point.

"This'll make you feel better," said the dude with hair as dark as the sky above. He stuck the needle that Kuroko had failed to notice into his arm, and a little yelp escaped the youngest person there. It stung so badly that he could feel his eyes burning again like he was about to cry. The cold substance slowly ran through his veins, and little drops of blood sprouted from under his pale skin. Then, it hit him.

 ** _Under the bridge downtown_**

 ** _Is where I drew some blood_**

 ** _Under the bridge downtown_**

 ** _I could not get enough_**

He layed down in the grass, and the other two smiled at him. His arms felt heavy, just like his eyelids. A warmth spread throughout the teen's body, and he welcomed every bit of it. Nothing could beat what he was feeling right then, not even the return of his old friends. Kuroko had found the ultimate release: heroin. After an hour or two of staring up at the stars above, the pale person nodded off to a seemingly peaceful slumber.

The two boys left Tetsu there by himself, strung out on smack in the middle of the night. That morning, Kuroko awoke and craved more of the deadly substance he had tried. He _needed_ more. Something to escape the horrible fact that he lost everything that his life once revolved around. He noticed a strip of paper laying on his stomach. It showed someone's phone number, and he quickly ran to the nearest restraunt to request a call.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Sorry to bother you. I'm the guy that you gave your number to last night," Kuroko explained.

"Oh, what's up?"

Kuroko licked his dry lips anxiously and said, "I need another hit." He heard the teen on the other side of the receiver chuckle and said to meet him back at the bridge.

 ** _Under the bridge downtown_**

 ** _I forgot about my love_**

 ** _Under the bridge downtown_**

 ** _I gave my life away_**

If it wasn't for the Seirin High basketball club, Kuroko would still be using drugs. He forced himself to get clean so he would be in better shape for the upcoming season. I guess you could say basketball saved his life, and Kagami was the one that made sure it stayed that way.

"Kuroko, are you okay?" Kagami questioned, examining the hard expression on his best friend's face.

"Yeah," Kuroko said with a small smile, "I'm okay now." That made Kagami grin and stand up.

"Then let's head back to my house. I'll cook us up some fried rice and teriyaki if you want," Taiga offered. Kuroko nodded his head, grateful for having someone as good as Kagami in his life. He would never take their friendship for granted, even if Kagami can be a bit of a baka sometimes.


End file.
